Immaculata High
Immaculata is a high school located in Brockton Bay. Description Immaculata is a Christian private school in the south end of the city.Kneeling, sitting and crouching in front of the two groups, so they were out of the way of the guns and out of sight, were thirty or so other people Bakuda had ‘recruited’. There was a businessman and a woman that could have been his wife, a girl wearing the Immaculata school uniform, from the Christian private school in the south end of the city, about my age. - Shell 4.7 The school is located south-west of the Towers, in the nicest part of Brockton Bay.Atlas carried me into the nice part of town, southwest of the Towers. The Christian private school wasn't far from here. Immaculata. - Colony 15.8Bakuda called out, startling us. She wasn't paying attention to us, though. A Korean-American guy in a private school uniform – from Immaculata High, in the nicest part of the city – was cringing in front of her. The crowd slowly backed away, clearing a few feet of space around the two of them. "Y-yes?" the boy replied. "Park Jihoo, yes? Ever hold a gun before?- Shell 4.8 It is informally known as the "rich kids school".Arcadia high ... wasn’t a rich kid’s school like Immaculata, but it was a ''good ''school. - Prey 14.10 History Several Immaculata students were among those kidnapped and implanted with bombs by Bakuda. One of them, Park Jihoo, was killed for refusing to attack the Undersiders."Thank you for waiting, Park Jihoo," Bakuda turned her attention to the guy with the gun, "You can shoot someone now." The guy said something in Korean. It might have been a prayer, "Please. No." "Really? They're bad people, if you're concerned about morals." Bakuda tilted her head to one side. He blinked back tears, staring up at the sky. The gun fell from his hands to clatter to the pavement. "That's a no. Shame. No use to me as a soldier." Bakuda kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to send him sprawling onto his back. "No! No no no!" The guy looked up to her, "Please!" Bakuda half-stepped, half skipped back a few feet. The people around them took that as their cue to get well away from him. She didn't do anything, didn't say anything, didn't offer any tell or signal. There was a sound, like a vibrating cell phone on a table, and Park Jihoo liquefied into a soupy mess in the span of a second. Dead. He'd died, just like that. - Shell 4.8 It is one of the schools to have survived both Leviathan's attack and the Slaughterhouse Nine attack, as afterwards it is mentioned that a majority of students are wearing their uniform.I ascended a set of wooden stairs to rise from the beach to the street proper, joining the scattered residents who lived here. Men and women on their way to work, starting their day, children on their way to school, many in their Immaculata school uniforms. - Scarab 25.6 Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay Category:Schools